Purple for the Purple Haired Maiden
by littletrowa
Summary: Hotohori confronts Nuriko about his feelings... Nuriko spends a night in Hotohori's arms, only to discover...


**Fandom:** Fushigi Yuugi  
**Title:** Purple for the Purple Haired Maiden  
**Author:** LTS  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** PWP, sillyness, sap, sex, sex and more sex. Angst too, cause I'm the angst-goddess. *cough* ^^;  
**Spoilers:** Maybe that Nuriko isn't a girl *L*  
**Keywords:** Nuriko, Hotohori, Miaka... purple container... *giggles*  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them would get me fired!  
**Dedication:** To anyone who can come up with more than two words to describe for long hair!  
**Archive:** none yet.  
  
**Comments from Author:** Well... my very first FY fic... it scares me. Not very good, and as usual, the plot-demon can't help but add a hint of plot towards the end. Gomen ne! Thoughts within slashes. (/) Starred things are explained at the end of the fic. (*) Feedback anyway?  
  
That's all that he cares about! Nuriko said with a thump as he tossed his last rock into the huge lake next to the corridor of the Emperor's palace. Miaka, Miaka, Miaka! he huffed grumpily, crossing his arms steadfast, glaring out at the ringlets of water left from his fit.  
  
Suzaku no Miko. Hmph. Indeed, I dislike her for taking my Hotohori's heart, yet I cannot hate her, because *he* loves her.... What is wrong with everyone!? What do they see in her!? he whimpered. And why not me? he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the cloaks hanging on him loosely.  
  
You tell me, a deep voice said, coming from behind Nuriko. Jumping, Nuriko turned, his face flushing with embarrassment and delight.  
  
he cried and stepped forward.  
  
Nuriko-san. What are you doing out here tonight, all alone by my lake? Quick, an excuse!  
  
Uh, well just enjoying the beauty of the moonlight on the water!  
  
Is that so? Hotohori raised a brow and stepped closer to Nuriko, brushing against his arm momentarily, causing him to blush even more. That certainly doesn't sound like you, Hotohori smiled, leaning out against the banister overlooking the lake.   
  
Nuriko said, hushed in amazement by Hotohori's presence. He ran his hands together as silence spread between them for a moment.  
  
Why do you serve me so well, Nuriko? Yes, we are both Suzaku's seishi, and most show kindness to each other, but why do you show me much more than required?  
  
I honor you, Hotohori-sama! Nuriko was quick to cry, bowing. Hotohori placed a hand on Nuriko's shoulder, pulling him back from the gesture.  
  
Nuriko blushed.  
  
That isn't all, is it? he smiled, lifting the chin of the other facing him.  
  
Nuriko felt as if his legs were shot directly to the floor.  
  
  
  
It's Miaka isn't it? Hotohori pulled away, his eyes sparkling. You feel sorry for me because I can't have her because of that dreadful Tamahome! Hotohori suddenly looked angry and clenched his hands into fists. Oh! If only he weren't one of the seven Suzaku seishi, then for sure I'd kill him and Miaka would love me! He grinned evilly and started to laugh. Maybe... the ogre mark on his forehead is a rub-on tattoo!!! He pondered it for a moment and then suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Nuriko's dead-pan voice sounded.  
  
Hotohori said in mid gasp.  
  
Be careful, your face is red.  
  
* He cried, rushing at his face, pulling his hair back from his eyes. Arigatou... But really... if it weren't for Tamahome's persuasive ability to woo her in some unknown enchantment, she'd see right through him and notice my glorious beauty! For only one is as beautiful as I, and that is the lovely Suzaku no Miko, my darling Miaka! Nuriko rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
Yes sir, that is *exactly* what I was doing out here... He sighed, leaning against the banister again, when suddenly he felt warm hands on his shoulders.  
  
But really, Nuriko-san. That wasn't it, was it? Nuriko turned around slowly, his face flushed with surprise as Hotohori leaned over him again. His hair fell gracefully from his face, forming around his jaw and brushed slightly against his lips. Nuriko couldn't help but stare at him, dazzled as Hotohori smiled softly and his small pink tongue dipped out to lick his lips.  
  
Hotohori-sama, I... But Nuriko couldn't get the words out. Hotohori cupped Nuriko's chin in his hand, and gently dipped his head down to Nuriko's placing a kiss on Nuriko's burning lips. Nuriko froze at the touch, his body thrilling at not only the idea or mere thought, but the action of Hotohori kissing him! HIM! He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his own lips soft and burning with the other man's.   
  
Hotohori pulled away momentarily. His eyes shining. You love me, don't you Nuriko-san? His voice was way too soft. Nuriko blinked, fully flushed and astonished.  
  
Hotohori-sama... I... I do. How did you-- But Nuriko was hushed again as warm arms encircled him with another kiss. This one was more pleasant and vibrant than the other. Nuriko's heart was being devowered by Hotohori's warm lips. Nuriko felt his knees grow weak, which of all things about him was the most unlikely to happen. Hotohori's hands were locked in Nuriko's hair, stroking the long purple strands. His tongue invaded Nuriko's mouth with a friendly prod, and Nuriko, shaking, opened his mouth and hungrily received it, running his own tongue gently along Hotohori's mouth. Just when Nuriko thought Hotohori would break the kiss, Hotohori pressed Nuriko up against the banister, pushing his weight against Nuriko's. A fast burning sensation rose up against Nuriko's thighs, and he arched up against Hotohori without even realizing it. He froze after that, waiting for the other man's reaction.  
  
Hotohori cupped his hand gently behind Nuriko's head and pulled him closer into the kiss, as if they could possibly get any closer. His own groin ached and he pressed up against Nuriko's body tightly, separating any loose space between the two. They were both hot heat and small gasps for quite a minute and then finally Hotohori drew back so that the both of them could catch breath.   
  
Flushed face, and sparkling eyes, Nuriko looked up at Hotohori in wonder. was all he could whisper at first, and when Hotohori threw the long trendles of hair behind his back, Nuriko felt his knees buckle and he fell to his hands. At once Hotohori grabbed Nuriko around the waist, and behind him, he pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Hotohori whispered in Nuriko's ear, softly, his breath a hot moisture that sent goose bumps all over Nuriko's body. Would you let me? Taste you? Just tonight Nuriko-san? I know it is what you most desire... But Gods, how could Nuriko refuse! The man he had always desired, whispering with such sensual purpose in his ear. He leaned back into the embrace just as Hotohori brushed a gentle hand up against Nuriko's chest, making him gasp softly. Hotohori smiled and his finger lingered over Nuriko's nipple, rubbing it through the thick fabric. Nuriko was already hot with arousal, and with a muffled reply he nodded.  
  
Hai, Hotohori-sama...   
  
came the satisfied reply, and Hotohori kissed Nuriko's ear, his soft breath trickling down the lobe of tender skin, and he nibbled the edge of it. Hotohori pressed himself into Nuriko from behind, feeling Nuriko's ass tighten at the gesture. Then meet me in my chambers in half an hour. Don't be late, he said, his tongue lingering against Nuriko's ear and then he pulled away, leaving Nuriko weak and hopelessly aroused. With grace, he flipped his garments over his shoulders and walked back down the corridor into the main entrance way.   
  
Nuriko trembled staring after him. I mustn't upset him. I should get ready now... And for just that moment, all thoughts of Hotohori's love for Suzaku no Miko left him.  


* * *  


  
Nervously, more nervous than Nuriko had ever been before, he slipped carefully into Hotohori's chamber. The large oak doors were open, and Nuriko moved quietly, keeping his eyes open for anyone else around.  
  
The room was darkened, there were a few candles lit by Hotohori's large canopy bed. /Bed?/ Nuriko's stomach turned. Tiptoeing toward the desk on the left of the Emperor's bed, Nuriko felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nuriko turned and jumped a mile, sweatdropping all over the place.  
  
Nuriko swallowed hard, staring at her with a fake smile.  
  
What are *you* doing here? Miaka asked innocently, smiling, pointing a finger to her lips as if in thought.  
  
Nuriko blushed and stood stupidly. Me? Uhh, well getting Hotohori-sama's laundry, of course! I do that you know!  
  
Miaka blinked. Doesn't he have servants that do that?  
  
Nuriko was about to answer, when a deep voice came from behind them in the shadows.  
  
Miaka-sama, Nuriko-san. Nuriko turned and Miaka stood staring as Hotohori came out, wearing a dark green casual garment, his hair down and flowing down his shoulders and back.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko both said in a daze. Hotohori smiled at Miaka and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nuriko curled his brows with jealousy.  
  
I hope it was no trouble getting this, Miaka-sama, Hotohori smiled, showing concern. Miaka blushed and pulled her arms from her back, handing him something in a bottle that Nuriko couldn't quite see.  
  
No, Hotohori! It was no trouble at all! Really! Tamahome knew exactly where to get it! Hotohori nodded, and finally pulled his arms from Miaka's shoulders. Miaka beamed at Hotohori and nodded to Nuriko. Ja ne, Nuriko-san! And then she bounded off out of Hotohori's chamber, like a little child. Nuriko stared at Hotohori, blushing, because now they were alone. Hotohori turned to Nuriko. I'm glad you were not late. Nuriko nodded, blushing more.  
  
  
  
Yes, Nuriko-san? Hotohori said, suddenly wrapping his arms around the other, embracing him tight and running his hands through Nuriko's hair.  
  
Nuriko blinked and could no longer remember what he was going to say.   
  
Ah... Nandemo, Hotohori-sama...* Hotohori closed his eyes momentarily smiling and breathing in the fresh scent of Nuriko's hair.  
  
Don't worry, Nuriko-san. Miaka wasn't going to stay. She just did me a favor, that is all. Now come, rest on my bed, while I get ready.   
  
/Get ready?/ Nuriko's knees buckled. He tried to keep his balance, but when Hotohori left, exiting through the sliding wooden doors that led to his washroom chamber, Nuriko fell to the floor. Gasping was the only thing he could do for the moment. When he finally looked up, Hotohori came back in the room, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Nuriko-san, please do get up. He smiled to himself and started to slip the soft green cloth from his shoulders. Fully flushed, Nuriko stood to his feet, struggling for balance and sat on the edge of the bed, furthest from Hotohori.  
  
/I can't believe this is happening! Has Tamahome-kun put a curse on him?/ Nuriko licked his lips staring at Hotohori, and the wonder of him undressing. Hotohori dropped the top part of his garments, letting them fall to the floor. Nuriko sat stunned, barely gasping.  
  
Hotohori-san... I... don't understand why you are doing this... Shaking, he lifted a finger to his own lips. Hotohori smiled and slid across the bed, barely moving, and pulled Nuriko over into his arms quickly, running his hands through his hair.   
  
Don't be foolish Nuriko-san. I wouldn't do this if I didn't know what I was doing. Velvet rosy cheeks gazed up into Hotohori's eyes.  
  
What are you doing, Hotohori-sama?  
  
Hotohori flashed a gentle smile and took Nuriko's lips, tasting the sweetness inside the innocent mouth. Nuriko shook for a moment, still stunned by Hotohori's majestic leaps, but soon relaxed, and with his own personal strength, wrapped his arms around Hotohori, holding him for a moment.  
  
Unexpectedly, Nuriko took over the kiss, probing a soft tongue between Hotohori's lips, asking for entrance. Hotohori gasped and gave in, desire welling up inside of him as Nuriko lay Hotohori on his back, and he sunk into the silken pillows lining his bed. Nuriko lay a top Hotohori's body, his own body aching terribly. Pressing into the Emperor's chest, Nuriko clung to him, running his tongue gingerly inside Hotohori's mouth. Hotohori gasped and felt himself arching up against Nuriko's warmth. Still surprised at the change of their positions, he broke the kiss and gazed up at Nuriko, his deep purple hair cascading down onto Hotohori's own shoulders.  
  
Nuriko-san, I didn't feel you would be this accepting.  
  
I... Hotohori-sama... Nuriko cried, leaning down to kiss him again. I want to caress you, so badly... I don't think I can help myself. I honor you the most, you know. I've loved you so long... Hotohori smiled, and brushed his lips gently against Nuriko's ear purring.  
  
But you are not a woman, Nuriko-san, yet you still desire me, a man? Do you ever wonder why it is this way? Nuriko swallowed hard and kissed against Hotohori's jaw, his body trembling slightly at the heated whispers.  
  
Iie... I've always been this way. I have never desired women before. I only wish I could be a woman for you, but even then, I knew you--  
  
I'm letting you touch me now, aren't I? Hotohori chuckled swirling his tongue inside of Nuriko's ear. Nuriko gasped and closed his eyes, clinging to Hotohori's chest.  
  
Hotohori pulled back, sliding his hands under the tight purple collar around Nuriko's neck. Staring back at him with solemn eyes, Nuriko lay silent as Hotohori undid the shirt. Button after button, and Hotohori kissed down Nuriko's chest, until he opened the garment, revealing the beautiful pale skin of Nuriko's strong chest. Hotohori's body ached at even the sight of such pale skin, and the tight pink knubs that stood out in the cold of Hotohori's chamber.   
  
Nuriko blushed ravenously, and glanced to his left, noticing that Hotohori left the window open. Hotohori didn't even make an attempt to close it and took Nuriko's chin, drawing his attention back to his face. Hotohori placed Nuriko's hands on his bare chest.   
  
Touch me, Nuriko-san. That is what you want, isn't it? Nuriko's fingers burned at the touch of Hotohori's warm skin. He felt along the curves of the other man's chest, his body thrilling at the touch. The burning sensation between his legs spread heated shivers up his back.   
  
Hotohori fell against Nuriko's chest, lightly stroking the tightened knubs of flesh, as Nuriko sighed heavily. I want to taste you, he said softly against Nuriko's neck and trailed his tongue tenderly down Nuriko's collarbone until he glazed it across a nipple, feeling Nuriko's subconscious arching hips into his own legs. Hotohori wrapped his arms around Nuriko, laying firmly on his back so that he could push up into the man above him. He suckled at the nipple and Nuriko gasped, clutching tighter at Hotohori's flesh.  
  
Hotohori-sama! Ah! Nuriko cried and closed his eyes tight, leaning into the touch. His arousal felt heavy against the cloak of garments around his waist. Hotohori struggled against his own clothing and rolled Nuriko off his body gently.   
  
Let me undress you, Nuriko-san. Without letting Nuriko answer, Hotohori ran slender hands down Nuriko's abdomen and slid his hand underneath the knot of cloth and loosened it, letting it fall from Nuriko's flesh. Embarrassed, Nuriko looked away from Hotohori, the sore stiff part of flesh below him, exposed for the world to see.  
  
Hotohori smiled and pulled Nuriko back into an embrace on his stomach. He kissed Nuriko and placed his hands on his own waist. Now it is your turn... he ran his hand down Nuriko's strong shoulders, feeling the strong mound of muscle down his back. Nuriko's braid fell down to the small of his back and he swallowed hard . Looping his fingers in Hotohori's belt, he nervously undid the silk piece of cloth and let it fall away. Nuriko flushed wildly as he revealed Hotohori's throbbing erection. At just the mere touch of Nuriko's hands on his flesh, Hotohori cried out, clutching Nuriko by his sides.  
  
Onegai... touch me Nuriko-san!* Nuriko's hand shook, but he tried to steady them as he ran his fingers through the thick majestic curls above Hotohori's treasure. Hotohori's body ached and he pressed up into the feel of Nuriko's fingers against him. Nuriko caressed the arousal, feeling the heat rise between his legs. He looked back at Hotohori, his mouth beautifully slack with desire. Hotohori pulled Nuriko closer, grabbing his ass, squeezing it gently. Nuriko groaned, kissing Hotohori's neck in quick, playful kisses. You're so soft, Hotohori-sama! Hotohori nodded, running his tongue down Nuriko's chest again, digging his fingers into his back as Nuriko played gently with his arousal.  
  
Ah! The way you touch me, it is no wonder you are a man, and not a woman! Nuriko blushed and closed his eyes.   
  
I am sorry, Hotohori-sama...  
  
Hotohori smiled slightly, holding in a moan. No... I like it. I like your power, your control...   
  
With those words, Hotohori fondled one of Nuriko's nipples and let his hand drift between Nuriko's legs, taking the other man's erection in his hands and running them up and down the length until all Nuriko could do was gasp in passion and he arched up into Hotohori's body with brute force. Hotohori squirmed, his body already shining with sweat and he dipped a finger gingerly inside of Nuriko. Nuriko screamed at first, and then fell silent.  
  
Did I hurt you? Hotohori asked, pulling his finger back out. Nuriko nodded silently and kissed Hotohori's ear, running his teeth against the lobe. Hotohori gasped and stuck two fingers inside of Nuriko this time. Nuriko tightened against the intrusion, but then relaxed as Hotohori rubbed up against him, his body giving out in pleasure.  
  
Oh, Hotohori-sama! Nuriko continued the exchange. He slipped a finger inside of Hotohori, relishing at how wet and smooth he felt inside. Hotohori panted and arched up against Nuriko's thigh. It was a struggle for dominance, passion and fingers and hands and body parts were everywhere. Finally, Hotohori pulled his fingers away and took Nuriko by the shoulders.   
  
Wait here. Nuriko looked surprised, and then suddenly desperate.  
  
Hotohori-sama? You're not leaving are you? You can't leave me like this Hotohori-sama! Hotohori patted Nuriko's head and kissed his cheek.  
  
Iie, calm down, my sweet. I will return in a moment. The bare man stood and gracefully leaving the bed, he disappeared behind the wooden doors to the washroom.   
  
Nuriko ran a hand over his forehead, surprised at how much sweat had formed there. Shivering he drew the silken sheets of Hotohori's bed back and curled up underneath him. Nuriko's body ached. He drew his hand over his swollen arousal gasping and then sat up a bit.   
  
He pulled the tie from his braided hair and let his hair fall in large waves down his shoulders. The glossy strands felt good on his back and he sighed letting his head fall on the pillows, waiting impatiently for Hotohori to return.  
  
When Hotohori returned, he paused in the doorway, staring at Nuriko in wonder.  
  
Ah, Nuriko-san. I like you more with your hair down... He crawled in the bed and kissed Nuriko gently, running his hands through the violet curtain of hair. Nuriko smiled softly and kissed Hotohori back, brushing his tongue against the soft flesh of his lips. Under the covers, their arousal's mingled for a second and Nuriko gasped, clutching tightly a hold of Hotohori's shoulders.  
  
What... what did you go do, Hotohori-sama? Hotohori held up a small purple container.   
  
I went to get this, he smiled.   
  
What is it? Nuriko asked taking the container and looking it over. There was no label and it smelled kind of like plums.   
  
Hm, you'll see. It is what Miaka brought me earlier. At the sound of Miaka's name, Nuriko's body stiffened. He held his breath for a moment, but when Hotohori leaned over and brushed his hair against his chest, Nuriko sighed and closed his eyes. Hotohori unscrewed the top of the container and slipped some clear purplish gel on his fingertips, and then his hand disappeared under the covers. Nuriko nearly jumped when the cool gel brushed against his arousal and Hotohori applied it.   
  
Nuriko said, but Hotohori hushed him with a forceful kiss. Soon the liquid felt warm against his stiffened member and Nuriko pressed closer to Hotohori, searching with his hands under the covers for Hotohori's own erection. Running his fingers against it, Hotohori gasped. He smiled and rolled over on his back. Nuriko kissed down his neck, his shoulder blades and then tried to push Hotohori over again.  
  
Wait. Lay on me Nuriko-san. I want to feel you inside of me.... Hotohori's cheeks were slightly flushed as he said this and Nuriko lost his breath again.   
  
You... you want me to be inside of... YOU!? He licked his lips nervously and placed his hands on Hotohori's sides. * Hotohori didn't break his lingering gaze.   
  
Please, Nuriko-san, please? I... want to feel you... above me...  
  
Nuriko nodded, embarrassed and slid his hands carefully down the small of Hotohori's back. He dipped a finger inside of Hotohori feeling him stiffen against the bed, and arch up into the feel of him. Nuriko sighed himself, blushing, and slid against Hotohori's back. He cuddled him for a moment, and then as his arousal brushed against him, sending shots of heat through his entire body, he groaned and slid against Hotohori's ass.  
  
Nuriko... please... Gods... I need to feel you inside me! Nuriko's mouth fell slack and he kissed Hotohori's neck through the layers of silken hair. He pressed up against Hotohori and because of the slick gel, he slid in easily, gasping as he went. His fingers tightened against Hotohori's shoulders.  
  
His face fell away in pleasure and he groaned pushing up inside of him. Hotohori gasped, clutching the dark silken covers on his bed with desperation.  
  
Hotohori pushed up inside of him, and Nuriko matched the thrust, sliding further into Hotohori's warm body, his mouth falling slack with desire. He pulled out again and slide in once more, his body shaking with such sudden surprise and pleasure. Hotohori's eyes shut tight with such feeling of pleasure and pain dwindling into one motion. Gasping, Nuriko clutched at Hotohori's back, digging his own fingernails into his flesh. Hotohori felt so good below him. Nuriko was suddenly stricken with such a feeling of emotional passion, that he shuddered, as he thrust into Hotohori's willing body again. Hotohori was with him! The one he loved! The one he loved was below! Pressing further, as if Nuriko could not be more inside the other, his muscles clenched tight and and Hotohori groaned.  
  
Nuriko! Gods! Ah! His cries echoed back to Nuriko's ears and Nuriko nuzzled Hotohori pressing a kiss through the velvet blanket of silken hair. Matching his thrusts, Hotohori tightened against Nuriko and tore his fingers into the silken sheets of his bed. Breathing desperately into his own pillow, he grit his teeth in overwhelming pleasure and finally came against the soft bed, Nuriko's body still moving up against him.   
  
Nuriko felt Hotohori's body tighten below him and it only drove him more wild in passion, and as if the climax of passion would never end, Nuriko too, fell over, spilling his tender essence into the Emperor beneath him. Gasping heavily into the night, Nuriko lay motionless against Hotohori's back, hugging him from behind. Tears stung the corner of Nuriko's eyes. It was all so wonderful. So beautiful. He didn't want it to end. Hotohori was his. All his, just for this moment. This everlasting moment.  
  
Before Nuriko could fall asleep from the endless exhaustion their duty caused them, Hotohori stirred underneath him.  
  
He said, his face still slightly blushed from before. Are you all right? Nuriko nodded, running his hands along Hotohori's cheek, with a caring look. He kissed Hotohori softly and pulled away hugging his chest. I love you, Hotohori-sama... Hotohori smiled, grimly and pat Nuriko's head.   
  
I know, beautiful one, I know. Hotohori laid on his back, letting Nuriko cuddle his chest. He thought of Miaka and wondered if she spent the night with Tamahome. He tried his best not to scowl at the thought of them both.   
  
/How nice it was of Miaka-sama to bring the purple gel.../ Hotohori thought, smiling slightly.  
  
Nuriko sat up against Hotohori's chest.  
  
Hotohori-sama? Why... why did you embrace me by the lake tonight? Blinking, Hotohori stared at him.  
  
Why do you ask this, Nuriko-san?  
  
Is it because you wished to pretend I was Miaka-san? Did you wish to make love to me and pretend I was her? Tears prickled Nuriko's eyes and he stared, motionless at the Emperor.  
  
Iie! I did not pretend you were anyone, but yourself. You are my friend, Nuriko. And you honor me. You love me, and I know you wanted this. Nuriko shook his head quickly.  
  
Bakayaro! I only wanted to make love with you if you did! You do not love me! How could you do this when I know you only think of Miaka-san! You love Miaka! Nuriko's shoulders shook and he sat up in the bed, beads of sweat still tingling on his spine. Hotohori sighed and reached to touch Nuriko's chin, but Nuriko turned away.  
  
Gomen ne, Hotohori-sama, but I can't let you do this!* The tears were fresh in his eyes now, and he choked them back, not daring to let his emotions free in the presence of Hotohori.   
  
Hotohori gasped, sitting upright and trying to grab Nuriko and wrap him in his arms. But Nuriko pushed out of the bed, his body suddenly chilled without the warmth of Hotohori and the covers. He slid his own garments over his shoulders and sped out of Hotohori's chamber.   
  
Down the corridor, Nuriko ran, until he was near Miaka's room. He stood panting and he tied up the rest of his garment so they were loosely wrapped around him again. He reached for the door, but paused, feeling foolish and embarrassed. Sure, Nuriko hated Miaka at times, and felt so jealous of her at other moments that he wanted to just leave the Emperor's palace. But, Miaka *was* the one Hotohori loved, and Nuriko's closest companion. Even all the time Nuriko spent with Hotohori, Nuriko could never confide in him as well as with Miaka.   
  
But Miaka did not need to know what had happened tonight. Tears streamed down Nuriko's cheeks and he sobbed, leaning his back against Miaka's door. Surely the girl was with Tamahome anyway. Nuriko's hair fell in a shower against his shoulders echoing the moonlight.   
  
Sobbing and clutching his arms to his chest, his hands tightly curled fists, Nuriko cried for several minutes. Nearby, a wary eye and a flash of golden orange slipped away from the view of a banister, on looking Nuriko's shaking body. Sighing to himself, the form disappeared beneath the shadows of the endless night.  
  
--  
*honto: really  
*nandemo: nothing  
*onegai: please  
*demo: but  
*gomen ne: I'm sorry


End file.
